


Sink or Swim: Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad/Male!Reader

by Babe_Chan



Series: Stuff from My Devianart [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Aftercare, Altaïr is a douche in the beginning, Angst, Asshole Altaïr, Bromance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends, I don't know what else to tag, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, Kadar Al-Sayf is your partner in crime, M/M, Male Friendship, Male!You - Freeform, Malik is an awesome brother and nurse, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Possible Male Slash, Possible Romance, You're a novice like Kadar, just depends on how you look at this, male!reader, uh highly implied ass beating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 10:46:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3246818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babe_Chan/pseuds/Babe_Chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is for the male fans in the AC fandom, cause you guys deserve love too! Also as the title implies, this is some softish.</p><p>Originally from my deviantart account.<br/> </p>
            </blockquote>





	Sink or Swim: Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad/Male!Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Well wouldn't call it yaoi but yeah you're a dude and Altair is one. 
> 
> Interpret this as either just two guys as friends or a somewhat romantic feelings, whatever works for you.
> 
> Edit: 2015/8/15  
> Did some editing because it didn't flow as smoothly as I would have liked.

"So explain to me why you're in such a state?" Malik asked as he got some medical supplies out. "I'm curious as to how you got your ass kicked." 

"Yeah, what happen?" Kadar looked at his friend with his wide blue eyes and smirked. "I mean this morning you and I were training then you got called to see Al Mualim."

"Well you see that's a long story..." [Name] began to with a weak smile and laughed as Malik examined his injuries. "You see after I went to his office when..."

 

-*- Flashback -*-

 

[Name] felt his stomach do flips as he walked to Al Mualim's office, it was never a good sign when a novice got called to the grandmaster office, and played with his sash as entered the room.

 

"Safety and peace, Grandmaster, what do you require of me?" [Name] looked at his feet, he was nervous and couldn't bring himself to look at Al Mualim, and bit his bottom lip. "I only live to serve you and the brotherhood."

"I've notice your skills have not been good enough." Al Mualim began to pace the room as he eyed the novice. "So with that in mind, I have decided to pair you up with one of master assassins, in hopes that you will improve."

"I'm so sorry that I haven't been satisfactory enough," He gave a small sigh and took a deep breath. "I will do everything in my power to improve. May I ask who I am going to be paired up with?"

"That is what I am hoping will happen once you are done training, as for which master assassin you'll be paired with," Al Mualim stopped pacing and gave a small smirk, that was never a good sign. "He'll actually be here any moment."

"Al Mualim, you called for me?" A familiar voice filled the office and sounded slightly annoyed. "I was in the middle of training."

"Altair, you shall take this novice under your wing. Be his guidance, teach him to be a true assassin." Al Mualim motioned the novice to step forward. "Now I expect you'll be a good student and listen to Altair?"

"Of course, Grand Master." The [e/c] eyed novice a gave a small bow to him then Altair. "It's an honor to be learning from such a remarkable man like yourself, master Altair."

 

Altair felt his ego grow a bit, the novice was deferentially winning him over with such flattery and he could tell it was sincere, he was going to enjoy training the male for sure.

Alas poor Altair had yet to realized that [Name] was being a smartass, if not mocking the master assassin, and neither did Al Mualim take note of the sass from the novice.

 

"For the rest of the day I want you both to get better acquainted before training." Al Mualim gave a dismissive wave of his hand as he went to read some papers on his desk. "You both are dismissed."

"Alright, come along novice, we have a lot of ground to cover." Altair motioned the other to fallow him, which the novice did, and soon both were at the training grounds. "We'll start with hand-to-hand combat, is that clear novice?"

"[Name]." He tucked a lock of hair behind his ear, his hair pulled into a messy ponytail since he didn't have time to cut it, and scratched his cheek. "But grandmaster insisted on us getting better acquainted, master Altair."

"What?" Altair, the normally stone-faced assassin, raised a brow at the novice with a frown. "Fine, very well what do you wish to know about me?"

"I'm [Name], I figured it would make your job easier if you knew my name." [Name] felt his cheeks heat up from Altair's intense gaze, if he was going to be stuck with Altair he might as well get on his good side, and looked at his feet nervously. "Well there's a lot...how about you ask something first, please."

"You will be addressed by novice until you prove you're worth being called by your name." Altair rolled his golden eyes at the male and crossed his arms. "Fine why did you bother becoming an assassin when you can barely fight."

"Alright, that's fair enough." [Name] gave a small chuckle before scratched his cheek, though he he truly wanted to do was strangle the egotistical assassin and make him feel like he was dirt, and kept a friendly smile on his lips. "For my sister, she's important to me...she wanted me to learn how to be strong."

"Well your sister would be disappointed with your poor assassin skills." Altair gave a scoff as they walked near the water, he wasn't fond of the liquid, and crossed his arms. "What is it you need to know of me?"

"I-I...know but that's why I'm trying...yeah." He looked at the water with a smile before stopping and sticking his hand in the clear water, [Name] let a small sigh out and glanced at Altair. "Do you like swimming? I do, my sister taught me how to swim when I was a kid."

"Well trying and doing are two different things." Altair took a step back from the water and scowled at the water. "No, I hate swimming, it's a waste of time and energy. Good for you that your sister babied you."

"I'd prefer if you didn't insult my sister." He gave the master assassin a dirty look before standing up stiffly, he faced the assassin with a fake smile and grabbed his arm. "I think you should learn how to swim, it'll be fun, and you look like you need to cool off."

"Don't you dare, unhand me now, novice." Altair hissed as he tried to pull his arm free. "You've got to the count of three."

"Nothing personal, but have a nice swim." [Name] had devious smirk on his lips before he gave the master assassin a shove into the water, he wouldn't tolerate someone talking bad about his sister let alone some overly prideful assassin run his mouth when he didn't even know her. "See you later, master Altair."

 

[Name] sat on the ledge with a small smirk, the water wasn't too deep just to the waist, and watched as Altair surface before laughing. He may have been a sadist with how much he was enjoying Alair's discomfort, knowing that he was the cause of it.

 

"You are so dead." Altair gave him a death glare as he wiped the water off his face. "You will be lucky if you are able to walk."

"Oh master Alair, I never knew you felt that way~" [Name] laughed as he looked at the master assassin. "You look like a soaked cat."

 

Altair was going to say something snarky but felt his whole face heat up, looking away embarrassed by the novice's word's, and hoped the novice didn't notice. But of course [Name] did, he smirked at the master assassin, and decided to keep his mouth shut for the time being.

[Name] stood up and offered his hand to Altair, who looked at him before taking his hand with a frown, and pulled himself out of the water.

 

"Look I'm sorry for pushing you in the water, it was a douche move on my part." [Name] gave a weak smile as looked at Altair, he felt sorta like dick for pushing him into the water. "I just hate when people insult my sister, she's important to me, and I don't want people to talk bad about her."

"I'll say, don't think you are off the hook yet." Altair gripped the novice's hand tightly, smirking when [Name] winced, and narrowed his eyes. "I'm going to make you pay."

"W-wait what!?" [Name] paled slightly as Altair's eyes began to glow. "Let's be reasonable!"

 

After one massive ass beating from Altair, [Name] was being patched up Malik while Kadar was laughing, and questioning his life choices.

 

-*- Flashback over -*-

 

"So let me make sure I understand, you pushed him into the water because he talked bad about your sister?" Malik applied some strange smelling cream on [Name's] bruised cheek, he gave a small chuckle. "What happened next?"

"Yes, because how would you feel if someone talked bad about Kadar?" He winced as Malik wrapped some bandages on his left forearm. "You would rip them a new one."

"True, very true." Malik sighed as he put away the medical supplies. "Still you of all people know he hates being treated less then that of a deity."

"Well he can suck on my junk for all I care because I am not putting him on a pillar." [Name] scoffed as he stood up and flashed Kadar and Malik a bright smile. "Thanks you guys, safety and peace, I have somethings I need to...take care of."

"[Name]!" Malik's face heated up from his remark and directed his attention on his brother. "You are welcomed but please don't say things like that."

"Brother, he means well...just is frustrated with Altair." Kadar gave a small chuckle before looking at his friend, better known as his partner in crime, and smiled widely. "Are you sure? We're going to head into town, you'll be able to see that girl you've been eying~"

 

[Name] blushed slightly though not for the reasons the other two males thought. The girl he'd been keeping an eye on was his beloved sister, she was his will to keep on going, and he didn't want her to see his current state.

Though he had spoken with her a few days ago, giving her money, and just catching up with her.

He'd keep telling her that one day they'd have more than enough to get by, they'd have a stable life and not have to worry about anything, and she clung to those words with hope in her heart.

 

"I'm fine, just grab me something sweet, I'll give you my money so you can buy it." [Name] moved part of his robes to retrieve a pouch of money and tossed it to Kadar with a playful smirk. "Also Kadar, could you buy me a few other things? It's rather important."

"Sure, what else do you need me to get?" Kadar laughed as he put the pouch away and smirked. "Perhaps flowers or even romance novels?"

"If I were ever going to use that sorta stuff it'll be on you." [Name] wiggled his eyebrows before laughing, even Malik laughed. "You might want to write this down, it's quite the list and I'd rather we not have a mix up."

"I've got it." Malik gave a dismissive wave of his hand before fetching an inkwell and feather along with script to write on. "Alright what do you need?"

"I'll need some honey," [Name] gave a small hum. "Also if you find anything along those lines of sweets, please get me some."

"What will you do with all of that?" Kadar raised a brow at his friend and then glanced brother. "What do you think, brother?"

"Can I ask who all this is for?" Malik stopped writing to looked at his friend, he was curious about what [Name] was up to, and blushed a lovely shade of red. "Is some reason behind such things?"

"Easy, my friend, for Altair...I will make peace with him." The [h/c] hair novice had a devious smirk across his lips and gave another laugh. "Sister always did say the quickest way to a man's heart is through food."

"Why would you ever think this is a good idea!?" The oldest of the three exclaimed and ran a hand down his face. "This is a horrible idea, he'll kill you once he get's the chance."

"See that's where you're wrong, I have it all planed out." [Name] brushed a lock of hair behind his ear and leaned on the wall near Kadar. "I'll humble myself, stroke his ego a bit, before offering him the sweets. And you both know how I feel about sharing sweets."

"You're good as dead but that is what you wish then fine, Kadar, come on we're leaving." Malik folded the script and put it in his pocket. "We'll return in a couple hours, safety and peace."

"Safety and peace to you both as well, when you return you'll find me in my room." [Name] pushed himself off the wall and made his way out of the infirmary with a smirk. "Oh just wait Altair, I'll get even."

 

[Name] went to his room, he was one of the few novices that didn't have a roommate, and laid on his bed with a small frown. He secretly longed for a roommate at times, though he knew that it was better to be by himself.

He looked at the dull ceiling as his mind wandered from various topics, training to spending time with the Al-Safy brothers, and finally to the prideful master assassin know as Altair.

He didn't hate the guy, he just hated how Altair acted like he was above everyone else, but he knew if Altair would be less of a dick more people would like him.

[Name] began to wonder what Altair's hang up was. Sure he knew that he was an orphan and witnessed someone take their own life but he had it much better than [Name] ever did, at least people respected Altair and treated him like a human being.

[Name] didn't like to talk about his life prior joining the brotherhood, it reminded him of how weak he was then and what he used to do just to get by, and shivered at the memory before unconsciously wiped his eye to find it was wet from tears.

 

"Hey, sister, I wonder how you're doing today? Does the family you're staying with treat you right?" [Name] asked aloud as traced imaginary patterns on the ceiling. "I'm sorry...I know you hate me...I hate me too...I'm just not meant to be an assassin. Why couldn't I have just gone with you, I would have been safe with you...I wouldn't be alone."

 But he knew the reason; the family was only looking for a female servant for their daughter, someone to be a friend/helper, thankfully the family was very kind and from what he heard they were the family you'd want to work for.

They apparently treated all of their servants with kindness, a very rare commodity for those who had servants, but he was grateful nonetheless because he wouldn't have to worry about her safety.

The more he thought of his beloved sister the more tears rolled down his cheek, that made him angry since he hated crying because of how red his face got, and wiped them away before using his arms to block his sight.

His breathing eventually evened out after he cried for a bit, soon he was asleep, and was off into a memory he didn't want to remember.

 

~*~ Memory ~*~

 

[Name] looked around his surroundings to find he was in his old room that he shared with his sister, he glanced over to find her asleep next to him, and felt his heart twinge. Carefully he got out of bed, making sure not to wake her, and covered her with the blanket.

 

He could tell it was late at night from the moonbeams peaking through their simple window. He sat next to the bed as he buried his face into his hands and let a choked out sob, it wouldn't be too long until his job started and he hated it, but after a while he stood up and dried his eyes.

 

[Name] would be damned if he would allow them to see he'd been crying, he went to where he kept his work clothes that he made sure his sister never saw, and got ready for a long night.

He examined himself, dressed in belly dancers clothes at were [f/c] and made him look very feminine, and took a deep breath because he knew he could do it. 

The only reason he was selling his body was because his sister and himself were very poor, both parents had died when they were young, so it had always been the two of them against the world.

So he'd do whatever to make sure she didn't go without, he wanted nothing but good things for her, and he did it because he loved her so dearly.

[Name] was a lean male, hell he could pass as a woman if he wanted, and because of that it made getting a job all that much easier because he was a 'pretty boy' and men well past his age seemed to have a thing for boys that looked like girls.

He took one more deep breath before exiting his little home, leaving a note to his sister saying he went out for a walk, and made his way to his usual spot.

There was an older man, he looked well into his forties if not older, and held back the urge to cringe. He kept reminding himself that it was for his sister, that he wanted better for her.

 

"Hello there, sir, how may I please you?" [Name] batted his eyelashes at the man, pretending to look away bashfully, and faked a smile. "Whatever you like, you name it and it shall be done."

"Well aren't you just the prettiest boy, so lovely." The man caressed his cheek and smirked before placing his hand on [Name's] bare shoulder. "Fallow me, we'll go to my place, and then we can get started."

 

~*~ Memory over ~*~

 

[Name] bolted up when he felt a hand on his shoulder, he was in a cold sweat, and his breathing was rapid. He blinked several times, looking around to get his bearings, before realizing that he was in his room.

 

"Sorry, [Name], I didn't mean to scare you." A familiar voice began and sat on the bed, it was Kadar. "But brother and I are back."

"Oh...no i-it's fine." He flashed the blue eyed novice a weary smile before glancing over to find Malik eying him. "H-hey Malik."

"What had you so worked up?" Malik raised a brow at the shaken novice. Though Malik would never verbalize it, he cared about [Name] the same way he cared for Kadar. "You look pale."

"Just had a nightmare...it was just about before I..." He stopped himself before he could finish and sighed. "I just didn't expect to have that nightmare."

"Oh..." Malik gave him a small nod, he was the only one in the whole order that knew of his past, and glanced at Kadar. "Kadar, give him the treats as well as his money. Then let him rest more, he's ill."

"Oh right, right." Kadar gave the [e/c] eyed male a small basket of various sweets and with it came his money pouch. "I hope this is alright."

"It's more than alright, it's perfect." [Name] chuckled and set the goods on his nightstand then gave the brothers a small smile. "Thank you, both of you, you're truly the best comrades and brothers anyone could ask for."

"Glad you like it." Kadar beamed before standing up with a laugh. "Well we'll let you rest, I'll get you up before dinner."

"Thanks Kadar." He smiled weakly as the novice left the room, Malik was about to leave when he cleared his throat. "Yes Malik?"

"Just remember we're here for you, I'm here for you." Malik gave a small sigh before giving a loving look that family's gave each other. "So if you ever need to talk about it again, my door is always unlocked for you, get some rest. Sleep well."

"Alright...thank you Malik, Kadar and you both are like the brothers I never had." He laid back down and flashed a real smile. "I know, that's why I'm even apart of this order, and I will...thanks again."

 

Malik just gave him a short nod before leaving the [H/c] haired novice alone. [Name] laid still for awhile, until he was certain that Malik and Kadar were away, before getting out of his bed and grabbing the sweets.

[Name] didn't have to ask where Altair was, he already knew the master assassin was in his room, and went straight to his room with a façade of goodwill and the like.

He raised his fist before lightly rapping on the wooden door, [Name] strained his ears to hear a muffled response that sounded like 'who is it and what do you want?' making the novice chuckle.

 

"It's me, [Name], I came to apologize properly for my behavior early today." He held back a scoff and kept the smile on his face. "Please, master Altair, may I come in so we may talk?"

 

There was a sound of shuffling before the door was opened to reveal an annoyed assassin with his usual glare. [Name] was unfazed by the glare, and just proceeded to flash a little smile.

 

"Get in, novice." Altair stepped to the side and let the novice into his room. "Let's get this over with."

"I had no right to treat you the way I did but I have my reasons." [Name] looked around for somewhere to sit but found nothing besides the bed and opted to offering his treats. "Here's part of my apology."

"What reasons would that be, surely you don't have a legitimate excuse for your behavior." Altair sat on his bed and scoffed. "Sweets? Where could you have afforded such luxuries?"

"Well actually I do have a legitimate reason." [Name] sighed before sitting next to the assassin and sighed. "I can afford it like I can most things...just take one already and let me explain."

"Fine, just get on with your explanation already." Altair took one of the sweets and raised a brow. "I'm waiting."

 

So with a deep breath [Name] told him everything. How he and his sister were extremely poor, how he wanted nothing but good for her, how he sold his body so he could feed her and make sure she was taken care of, and finally why he pushed the assassin in the water because of what he said about [Name's] sister.

Altair looked at the novice as tears rolled down his [S/c] cheeks and let the information sink in.

So [Name] had been a prostitute because he needed the money to take care of his sister but what happened to his sister?

The assassin opted to saving the question for another time since he had to handle the crying novice.

 

"I-I...understand your reasoning now..." Altair scratched his cheek with embarrassment before patting the other on the shoulder. He wasn't the best at comforting others. "I did not know of your past, I also should not have insulted your sister."

"I forgive you." [Name] flashed a small smile before wiping his eyes and laughed. "I must look ridiculous, crying like a child when I'm training to become an assassin like you."

"I never apologized." Now the master assassin was confused with the others words. "Sometimes you just need to cry...despite being a novice."

 

[Name] looked over at Altair before a fit of laughter took over. Altair raised a brow before laughing with the novice, and soon both men were laughing.

 

"I don't remember the last time I laughed this much or this hard." [Name] smiled as he wiped a tear away and chuckled a bit more. "It feels good to laugh like this again...makes me feel like I can do anything. Also you have a nice smile, you should smile more."

 

Now Altair wasn't one to get flustered easily, he couldn't remember the last time he had gotten complimented for his looks, and felt his face heat up.

While [Name] just laughed and gave the flustered assassin a pat on the back, it was weird how the novice could get the ever serious man to crack a smile.

 

Soon the two began talking about various things from training methods to types of assassinating. They spent hours talking until dinner and went their separate ways for the evening.

After that things between them got a little better, sure Altair was still harsh at times but [Name] could handle it, and they slowly started to grow closer.

Sometimes one of them would sneak into the others room to share stories with each other and other times they said nothing but silently enjoying the others' company.

 

[Name] wasn't sure if he just cared for Altair as a brother or something more, he didn't mind it, but he was content nonetheless with the relationship he shared with the golden eyed assassin.

THE END!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my fic!


End file.
